


Serendipity

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nail Polish, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A choking sound emerged from Rin's throat, which quickly dissolved into a cough, and then a laugh. "Wha- Haa, how weird?? That, uhh, what is that?"<br/>Haruka's gaze was completely unmoving. Not so much as a twitch of his mouth or brow until he spoke, and still then he was as deadpan as ever. "Nail polish. It's nail polish, Rin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

"What the hell is taking you so long?" Rin barked from the other side of the room. "I didn’t bring that many things over, it shouldn’t be hard to find?"  
  
Haruka felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation. “Why don’t _you_ just look for it then?” he countered, tossing a frown over his shoulder as he sifted through Rin’s overnight bag. Rin continued to focus on the TV screen, his thumbs pressing buttons on the controller in his hands.  
  
"If you haven’t noticed I’m kind of— _FUCK_ —busy, I can’t pause it or I’ll fuck up this level.”  
  
Haruka rolled his eyes. “Fine. But I’m not finding any gum. Are you sure you packed some?”  
  
"Pretty sure," Rin said distractedly. His tongue traced his upper lip as he focused on his game, his thumbs working double-time as the amount of ships increased, his own ship firing at the incoming vessels.  
  
Haruka dug deeper, and his hand brushed something small and smooth. Curiously, he pulled the item out, and stared at it in a stunned silence. From the corner of Rin’s vision, he could see that Haruka had ceased all movement.  
"Find it? You can have a piece too if you want."  
  
There was no answer, and Rin frowned just as his ship was blown to pieces. “SHIT!” he exclaimed grumpily, tossing the controller on the floor. “This level is fucking hard. Oi, Haru, stop standing there, just bring the—”  
  
Rin glanced over at Haruka and stopped his sentence abruptly, mouth still open as the words were lost to the icy cold atmosphere of the room. Haruka was facing him, face stoic, eyes intensely staring at Rin with a silent question. In his hand, between his middle finger and thumb so as to show off the item without any room for doubt as to the reason behind the silence, he held a bottle of red nail polish.  
  
A choking sound emerged from Rin’s throat, which quickly dissolved into a cough, and then a laugh. “Wha- Haah, how weird?? That, uhh, what _is_ that?”  
  
Haruka’s gaze was completely unmoving. Not so much as a twitch of his mouth or brow until he spoke, and still then he was as deadpan as ever. “Nail polish. It’s nail polish, Rin.”  
  
"Oh?" Rin said, laughing again, his eyes darting around the room, trying desperately to focus on _anything_ other than Haruka’s frighteningly calm face. “That’s really weird! Gou must have left it in my bag or something. That Gou, always leaving her shit around, honestly.”  
  
"I never see Kou wearing nail polish." Haruka pointed out bluntly.  
  
"A-ah," Rin said, deflated, "Well, you know girls, sometimes they just buy crap for no reason with the intention of using it, but then they don’t follow through and forget about it."  
  
The silence from Haruka’s end of the room was unbearable, and he hadn’t moved a single inch since he first brandished the incriminating bottle of #062 Italian Red. Although Rin was looking elsewhere, he could feel Haruka’s judging eyes on him, burning a hole through the side of his head.  
  
Rin gnashed his pointed teeth together, his expression menacing. “I said it was Gou’s so knock it the fuck off!! Do I look like someone who would wear nail polish?? I mean, it isn’t like that’s a bad thing anyway, it’s kinda in right now, and I _may_ or _may not_ have gone to a couple of clubs where that sort of thing is normal or whatever, I mean, so what if I did? You’re really pissing me off, Haru, bein’ all high-and-mighty about it when you don’t even have your facts straight!”  
  
As Rin ranted, he barely noticed that Haruka had finally moved from his position and walked calmly to a set of drawers nearby, opening the topmost drawer and rummaging around in it.  
  
"If anyone’s to blame, it’s fuckin’ Ai, because he’s into that kind of stuff, and he told me ‘I’d look good on you!’ but like, he thinks _anything_ would look good on me, so it’s like—” Rin was cut off mid-sentence when suddenly a bottle of Aqua Blue nail polish was pushing into his field of vision. He stared at the bottle, and then up at Haruka, who was staring down at him with the same stoic face from before.  
  
"I’ll paint you if you paint me." he said. Rin couldn’t quite process what was being said to him.  
  
"…..Ehh?"  
  
"The nail polish."  
  
"Wha…."  
  
"Why are you confused? I’ll paint you if you paint me. I said this already. Pay attention."  
  
Rin’s face fell into his hand, exhaling a long, weary sigh. His panic had all been for nothing. “Why the hell do you have that…?”  
  
"Why do you have yours?" Haruka countered with an annoyed frown.  
  
"I said so already!!" Rin spat hotly. "I just wear it to the club sometimes, it’s whatever!"  
  
"Did you say that? All I heard was you freaking out and making up excuses."  
  
"Shut up!" Rin sighed heavily again. "Jesus _fuck_ , I can’t believe we’re doing this. Sit down then.”  
  
Complying easily, Haruka sat cross-legged in front of Rin, opening Rin’s bottle of red nail polish.  
  
"We’re really doing this, huh." Rin asked defeatedly, as Haruka grabbed his hand and pulled it forward, starting with his pointer finger.  
  
"I said so, didn’t I?" Haruka answered, not bothered in the least. Rin frowned at him, unable to grasp how the situation had ended up this way. What were they, pre-teen girls?  
  
"You didn’t answer my question, why the hell do you have nail polish? Wait, let me guess. It reminds you of the freakin’ water."  
  
Haruka stopped painting Rin’s nail and looked up at him with wide eyes shimmering in wonder. “How did you know?”  
  
” _Like there would be any other reason_!” Rin exclaimed incredulously. “Just get on with this already!”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, send your Free! prompt to me at ostrich-chan-san.tumblr.com!


End file.
